


I like you a latte!

by esperink



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), TS Shorts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: A new addition at Remy's usual coffee place causes them to stick around.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958659
Kudos: 9





	I like you a latte!

Remy went to the coffee shop on first and fifteenth almost every day. Sometimes they’d run into a friend, sometimes they’d just spend a half hour alone, observing the people in the area. It was nice and relaxing.

It became a little less relaxing when the coffee shop hired a new barista.

His name was Patton, and he was cute.

Remy had become so flustered that when they got their coffee they immediately left.

But they settled into a new normal. Remy would arrive, chat with Patton while refusing to blush when Patton laughed, get their coffee, and sit at their regular spot.

Their friend Roman knew about their crush. One day he had sat down across from Remy and said, “I thought you were going to find a new coffee shop.”

“I… I was,” Remy said. “But, uh…” They nodded toward Patton, who was helping another customer.

Roman grinned, and made it his mission to pester Remy often about their crush.

“Just tell him,” he said one day, sipping his coffee as Remy waited for theirs.

“Why?” Remy asked. “There’s no point. He doesn’t like me back.”

“Did he say that?”

“Well, no--”

“You don’t see it?”

“What?”

Roman laughed. “I’m pretty sure Patton likes you as much as you like him.”

Remy bit his lip.

“Look, if you don’t tell him, I will.” Roman had admittedly grown a little tired of watching Remy watching Patton as Patton did his job.

Remy glared at Roman. “Don’t.”

Roman gave an easy smile. “Watch me.” He got up and started walking to the counter.

“Roman!” Remy hissed after him. They covered their face, not wanting to watch Roman talk to Patton.

Roman came back and sat down. “He thinks you’re cute too,” he said.

Remy peeked through their hands. “Really?”

Roman nodded, smiling, and held up a finger as if saying ‘wait for it’.

Patton called out Remy’s name for their coffee order, but had gone back to taking orders by the time Remy had gotten to the counter. Remy felt a little disappointed, but when they grabbed their cup they noticed extra handwriting. 

‘I like you a latte!’, a smiley face, and a phone number.

Remy looked over at Patton, who glanced at them and winked.

This turned out better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
